


im burning (for you)

by fellasisitgay



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What A Good Boy, dont expect much lol, soobin is almost died at a party, thanks to changbin, this is short and sweet, yeonjun is the hero that saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay/pseuds/fellasisitgay
Summary: "You're alive," the blob gasps. Well, not blob, but human. He takes in the sight before him, still very confused. The boy in front of him (hovering over him?) has tanned skin, cat-like eyes, plump lips, and very much yellow hair.He's attractive,Soobin thinks, and then immediately flushes at the thought."I am?" he replies, but it comes out as a question. Why would anyone think he's dead?or, yeonjun doctors up soobin at a party
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	im burning (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> helloo! 
> 
> this is my first time writing in this fandom and it's been a while since i wrote in general so i hope this is ok! 
> 
> enjoy :)

The first thing that Soobin notices when he comes to is the distant thudding of music. It sounds far away and muffled, like he's a floor removed from where the music is being played. The second thing he notices is the ache in his jaw, throbbing lip, and a pounding sensation at his temple. He grits his teeth together as his eyes flutter open. His vision is still bleary, so he blinks a few times before the yellow blob in front of him takes shape.

"You're alive," the blob gasps. Well, not blob, but human. He takes in the sight before him, still very confused. The boy in front of him (hovering over him?) has tanned skin, cat-like eyes, plump lips, and very much yellow hair. _He's attractive,_ Soobin thinks, and then immediately flushes at the thought.

"I am?" he replies, but it comes out as a question. Why would anyone think he's dead? He looks away from the boy's concerned expression to take in his other surroundings. His eyebrows furrow together and his eyes widen as he realizes he's spread out in a bathtub. Not his own, he notes. He's in someone else's bathroom. He wonders if it belongs to the boy in front of him.

The boy chuckles and he snaps his eyes back to him. "I was worried maybe Changbin killed you," he answers, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. Soobin stares at them for a second too long, eyes darting away when he registers it. "I was fully prepared to have them dump ice in the bathtub to preserve your body."

It makes him laugh and he pictures it. His dead body lying in a slushy consistency, Beomgyu giving his eulogy about how he died before his time (before his time being before he even got laid), Huening Kai sobbing into his Molang plushie, his mother disappointed that he died in such a lame way. Maybe this guy would even be there. "I'm lost," he says after he stops his imagination from continuing his bathroom funeral service. "What exactly happened?"

The boys sucks his teeth, briefly looking embarrassed before replying. As he launches into the story it seems to come back to Soobin very clearly. He was just trying to blend in at a party that Beomgyu had drug him along to. He went towards the kitchen to grab a drink when he walked in only to be greeted with a body slamming into his and a canned drink flying into his temple. He doesn't recall anything after that, but the boy lets him know that he had dropped like a dead weight after the can connected with his head. The fall had resulted in his aching jaw and busted lip. "We carried you up here so I could administer first aid," he finishes, waving the ice pack in his hand. 

The bathtub is big, but not big enough to hold his long legs. They spill out of the far side and his neck is starting to cramp at the angle it's at. The boy must notice his discomfort as he suggests helping him up. He grabs Soobin's hand to help pull him out of the bathtub. When he's standing, the boy has his arms at either side of him to ensure he doesn't fall. Soobin notices he's taller than him, can see the top of his head where his roots are growing out, yet the boy is holding him like he's fragile. (And maybe he is if a canned drink can take him out that easily).

He ends up sitting on the closed toilet, holding the ice pack to his temple. He watches as the boy digs through a first aid kit. It shouldn't be cute, Soobin thinks, but it is. He finally pulls out a alcohol wipe and opens it up, ready to doctor Soobin up. He grabs Soobin's chin, angling his face up to better work on. He's nestled between his legs, and his thighs burn at the spots where their legs are touching, even through the jeans. He's just so... _pretty_ , and he's holding Soobin so delicately, and... Soobin knows nothing about this boy, but he knows he is kind and considerate, can feel it in the gentle way he's touching him. In the way he even bothered to help Soobin to begin with. He _wants_ to know him. So,

"Soobin," he blurts out, making the soft dabbing of his lip stop. The boy hums in reply, questioning. "I'm Soobin. My name is Soobin."

He gets a sweet smile in return. "Hi Soobin, I'm Yeonjun," he replies. Then he's dabbing away again. Soobin can feel his face heating up. Soobin likes his name so much better when _Yeonjun_ is saying it. He repeats the name in his head. _Yeonjun, Yeonjun, Yeonjun._

He wonders if he has a concussion or if being in the same space as Yeonjun is making him a bit woozy. He watches as Yeonjun tosses the alcohol pad into the trash can. He turns back to him, searching Soobin's face for unidentified scuffs. He feels so small under his attentive eyes. They make eye contact, and Soobin resists the urge to look away. He hates eye contact, but this feels...good. He feels Yeonjun's thumb swipe over his lip, catching on the cut. It burns, not because of the cut but because anywhere Yeonjun touches him feels hot. The touch is gone too soon. Soobin wants more of whatever this feeling is. But Yeonjun is backing out of his space, cleaning up the counter where the first aid kit is and shoving it under the sink. 

Soobin stands, maybe a bit too quickly, wobbling slightly from the rush. Yeonjun notices, quickly steadying him, hands grasping his hips. "Whoa there," he laughs. They look at each other, making eye contact once again. He doesn't remove his hands. Soobin doesn't mind, he thinks he would let him hold on as long as he wanted. He feels Yeonjun's eyes move over his face, can tell when they land on his lips. He didn't notice when their faces became so close. He's not sure he's breathing anymore, holding his breath, hoping maybe- "I'd like to kiss you, if that's okay," Yeonjun whispers, lips so close that the words are almost felt more than heard. Soobin can only nod in reply, unable to form a response. And then,

And then Yeonjun's lips are on his. Soft, plump, sweet. He kisses back, feels Yeonjun's hands move to caress his cheeks. His own hands moving to Yeonjun's waist, needing something to hold on to, to ensure he doesn't fall more than he currently is. He feels like he's floating. Yeonjun's lips move against his slowly, savoring the moment, not rushing anything.

When they finally pull apart, needing to breathe, Yeonjun leans his forehead against Soobin's. He can feel his tickling exhales on his lips. He smiles, leans in again, leaving a soft peck. Soobin giggles, can't help it. The giddiness to strong to contain. "Maybe I should thank Changbin," he says.

"Maybe we should," Yeonjun agrees, a fond smile gracing his lips.


End file.
